narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kaseki Tsume
'Kaseki Tsume- '( oznacza Skamieniały Pazur) był Joninem z Wioski Skały. Jeden z uczniów Onokiego i drugi najpotężniejszy shinobi Wioski Skały zaraz za Onokim. Wygląd Kaseki jest wysokim shinobi o pomarańczowych włosach i piwnych oczach. thumb|Kaseki Tsume Osobowość Jako shinobi Kaseki jest opanowany i ostrożny. Nielekceważy swoich przeciwników i zawsze trzeźwo ocenia sytuacje. Jednak, gdy podczas walki straci nad sobą panowanie budzi sie w nim druga natura. Wtedy staje sie lekkomyślny i gwałtowny. Przeszłość Kaseki szkolił sie pod okiem Onokiego wraz z Deidarą, kiedy ten jeszcze zamieszkiwał Wioske. Chcąc uzyskać wielką moc młody ninja ciężko trenował, często zaskakując swojego mistrza determinacją i wytrwałością. Po odejściu Deidary do AKATSUKI, Kaseki przysięga odnaleźć zbiega i zabić go za wszelką cenę. Gdy Ninja osiągnął stopień Jonina postanawia udać sie na samotny trening w świat Shinobi. Po trzech latach wraca do wioski jako silniejszy shinobi. Część I Starcie z Naruto Po powrocie do wioski Ninja dostaje rozkaz zabicia Sasuke Uchihy od Onokiego. Tsuchikage tłumaczy, że Sasuke jest zbiegiem Wioski Liścia o randze S i musi zostać wyeliminowany. Kaseki przyjmuje zadanie i natychmiast wyrusza w drogę. Podczas swojej misji Młody Ninja napotyka na swojej drodze Uzumakiego Naruto. Shinobi Skały widząc symbol wioski na opasce Naruto dopytuje go o Sasuke. Naruto jedynie odpowiada, że to on go odnajdzie i przyprowadzi spowrotem do wioski. Tsume przerywa Uzumakiemu mówiąc mu, że Sasuke musi zostać zgładzony. Dodaje też, że jeśli Naruto będzie stawiał opór w zabiciu Uchihy on także zostanie zabity z ręki Kaseki. Po tych słowach Naruto składa obietnice by nigdy nie dopuścić do odnalezienia Sasuke przez Shinobi Skały. Jonin słysząc to uznaje Shinobi Liścia za wroga i oznajmia mu, że nie pozwoli aby ktokolwiek przeszkodził mu w wykonaniu misji. Kaseki wyciąga swój miecz i staje do walki z Naruto. Uzumaki używa Kage Bunshin no Jutsu tworząc 10 klonów. Shinobi Skały jednak pokonuje je bez żadnych problemów, po czym rusza na prawdziwego Naruto. Gdy Kaseki zadał cios mieczem pojawił sie Kakashi, który zablokował ostrze swoim Raikiri. kakashi ostrzega Naruto przed przeciwnikiem mówiąc, że ten shinobi przewyższa możliwości Naruto. Uzumaki jednak śmiało atakuje przeciwnika używając Rasengan. Kaseki z łatwością unika ataku raniąc jednocześnie mieczem Uzumakiego i Hatake. Wśiekły Naruto tworzy klona po czym stosuje Odama Rasengan i zmierza w thumb|left|Tsume po ataku Kakashiegostronę przeciwnika. W tym czasie Kakashi postanawia użyć Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu, ku zaskoczeniu Kakashiego, Kaseki używa Doton: Doryudan powalając na ziemie Uzumakiego. Jonin Skały próbując przetrwać atak Kakashieho chroni sie swoim mieczem przed techniką błyskawicy. Atak spowodował dużą chmurę pyłu, po chwili wyłania sie z niego Tsume, który wydawał sie być niewzruszony atakiem. Kaseki chwyta Kakashiego w Doton: Yomi Numa mówiąc, że tym razem daruje im życie. Po tych słowach znika z pola walki podążając śladem Sasuke. Odnalezienie Sasuke Po kilku dniach w końcu udaje mu sie dogonić Sasuke. Szybko wyjaśnia swoje przybycie i dochodzi do walki między nimi. Obaj Ninja zaczęli walke na miecze. Jednak to Kaseki okazał sie lepszym szermierzem wytrącając miecz przeciwnika. Sasuke postanawia zastosować Chidori Nagashi co zmusza przeciwnika do wycofania sie. thumb|left|Kaseki podczas walki z SasukeUchiha używa Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu i trafia w przeciwnika. Jednak atak nie daje dużego efektu jedynie niszczy kawałek ubrania Tsume. Po chwili ponownie rozpoczęła sie walka na miecze. Dzięki sharinganowi Uchiha uniknął ostatniego ciosu, który miał go zabić i użył techniki Shishi Rendan. Sasuke myśląc, że zabił przeciwnika powoli odchodzi z miejsca bitwy. Po chwili jednak odwraca sie i zszokowany widzi Kasekiego, który podniósł sie z ziemi. Widząc wielką determinacje i wole walki w oczach Tsume, Sasuke korzysta z techniki Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu wysyłając 3 potężne podmuchy ognia w thumb|Determinacja Tsumekształcie smoka. Kaseki szybko formuje pieczęcie i stosuje Doton: Doryuheki w celu obrony przed atakiem. Jednak siła ataku Sasuke okazuje sie zbyt silna i niszczy obronę Jonina pokrywając cały teren ogniem. Jak sie okazuje Kaseki przeżył atak mając jedynie poparzone całe lewe ramię. Jonin decyduje sie na thumb|left|Kaseki odnosi niewielkie ranyużycie Futon: Shinkuha by zabić przeciwnika. Sasuke udaje sie uniknąć ataku jednak zostaje poważnie zraniony w prawą część ciała. Ostatnimi siłami Sasuke używa Kirin co wywołuje zaskoczenie u Tsume. Shinobi Skały stosuje Futon: Shinku Taigyoku i Wind Release: Twister Shot w celu zatrzymania techniki Sasuke. Siła Kirin okazała sie niezwykle potężna i zniszczyła ogromną część terenu walki. Sasuke udało sie przeżyć eksplozję, po chwili spod kamieni wyłania sie ciężko ranny Kaseki, który powolnymi krokami kierował sie w stronę Uchihy. Jonin podchodząc do Sasuke podnosi miecz i zamierza zabić przeciwnika. Młody Ninja ostatnimi siłami stosuje Chidori Eiso i przebija serce Kaseki zabijając go. Część II IV Wielka Wojna Shinobi Następnie Kaseki zostaje wskrzeszony przez Kabuto do walki przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi. Zostaje wysłany razem z Kakuzu u Asumą do walki przeciwko dywizji pod dowództwem Daruiego. Tam zostaje pokonany przez Daruiego i Formacje Ino-Shika-Cho. Przed tym jednak udaje mu sie zabić takich shinobi jak Atsui, Choza Akimichi oraz Samui. Umiejętności Ninjutsu Kaseki jest użytkownikiem technik elementów wiatru i ziemi. Z łatwością korzysta z najsilniejszych technik tych natur. Kenjutsu Poziom Kenjutsu Tsume nie jest na zbyt wysokim poziomie. Mimo to mógł śmiało mierzyć sie z Mistrzami thumb|Kaseki Tsume uwalniając swoją mocMiecza czy nawet z Sasuke. Poziom Chakry Tsume posiada niebywale ogromną ilośc chakry. Dzięki niej mógł stosować wiele potężnych technik pod rząd nie tracąc nawet połowy swoich sił. Kiedy Tsume uwalniał swoją chakre miała ona kolor czarny. Ciekawostki *Pragnął zabić Deidare *Jego hobby to trenowanie *Jego ulubionym słowem jest "efekt" *Był starszy od Deidary *Pragnął osiągnąć tytuł Tsuchikage Cytaty *(O Deidarze): "Shinobi, którzy opuszczają swoje wioski to śmieci, a śmieci trzeba sprzątać." *(Do Naruto): "Jesteś głupcem, twoja przyjaźń nie uratuje tego kto sam poddał sie ciemności." Kategoria:Shinobi Skały Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Jōnin